


Incandescent Extras

by Made_Of_Love



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Almost Sex, Axel is a goof when he's happy, Axel's being naughty, Crazy mind adventure, Crushes, Deleted Scenes, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fun Facts, Hurt/Comfort, I'm honestly not sure, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, Love Confessions, Making Out, Minor Angst, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romantic Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What do you call it if it once had plot but was cut from the plot, or - Freeform, regular humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Made_Of_Love/pseuds/Made_Of_Love
Summary: These are a few scenes that were scrapped from the original version of my main story Incandescence. I'd like to think you can enjoy it on its own, but it'll make a lot more sense if you've actually read the main story. Also I threw in some fun facts that were ideas that either were changed or never made it into the final cut. May add more later, so be on the lookout!
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts) & Reader, Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy these two little scenes. I thought they were cute, but the story went in another direction, so they were cut in the end.

**Okay. So this first scene takes place not too long after Axel, Reader, and Figment have entered the mind. But since they haven't visited the heart in this version, it plays out differently than in the actual story.**

Figment needed a good rest. The two of you, however, did not. You were only your consciousness, so technically your body was already resting. But Figment was as physical here as he was outside of the mind. So he needed rest.

He summoned up a luxury, king-sized bed, complete with canopy, curtains, and fifty, oversized fluffy pillows. Something that was much too big for him, but Figment had hardly cared.

“Do we get anything to rest in?” you asked, tapping your toe. You didn’t want to just sit on the ground. Figment looked at the two of you. Well he looked at you and glared at Axel before conjuring up a couch the two of you could sit on, placing a large pillow on the middle seat that was obviously there just to keep a distance between the two of you. You’d have to peer around it to see each other when sitting on the couch.

You sat down on it, tucking your legs under you. Axel took the seat on the other side of the pillow, looking around at your darkened surroundings. Then his eyes landed on you.

You weren’t really looking at him much. You were looking around a lot though. And Axel wondered what you could possibly have to feel awkward about. The two of you had been conversing just fine before.

“So, uh,” you began, still not really looking at him but leaning forward so you could see him – you know, if you actually _looked_ at him. Axel quirked an eyebrow. “I’m, uh, sorry about him. He’s, uh, nervous around strangers I guess.”

Nervous was putting it lightly at best. He did not, under any circumstance, trust Axel. And he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. And neither should you. But here you were. As trusting as when you met each other on Hollow Bastion. And again in Disney Town. And once more in Twilight Town. Now here the two of you were in some guy’s head helping Namine. Something he would not have agreed to at all were it not for the fact that Namine had pleaded with him.

Why you were still alive was a wonder to him. It was already strange that he hadn’t killed you yet. And what was worse was that, he hadn’t really minded your company up to this point. True, you were helpful and stubborn to a very severe fault, but the emotion you displayed intrigued him in a strange sense he didn’t want to admit.

But only when you showed empathy. It irked him. He could tolerate just about everything else. Though… there was one thing he liked. How easy it was to get you flustered. You were pretty easy to read, so it was always easy to push your buttons.

It would be easy now. While you were uneasy.

“Of course he’s nervous,” Axel said, still watching you carefully. You finally met his eyes. “He doesn’t trust me. And honestly you shouldn’t either.”

You frowned a little bit – obviously a bit irked at his statement.

“Well you’ve only helped me up to this point. You even saved my life like three times already. If you were dangerous I feel like you would’ve let that falling piano or the cannon do your dirty work for you.”

“Nah,” Axel said, flippantly waving his hand before his voice dropped a little, “I would prefer to be more hands on with you.”

There. He said it. The implication hung in the air, and he watched you shift a bit. He kept the smirk off of his face.

“I’m not afraid of you,” you mumbled, ignoring the implication you’d picked up on a little too well and berating yourself for letting your mind drop into the gutter. He didn’t mean it like _that_. But Axel did mean it like that. And he just wanted to be briefly amused at the rise he got out of you. And he was.

“You say that like you’re not curled up behind a pillow trying to hide from me,” Axel said, smirking at you. Indeed, you had involuntarily shrunk a bit behind the pillow in your mild embarrassment.

But now you were pouting indignantly at him, a light determination in your eyes. His smirk broadened just a bit. Then you used all your weight to shove the pillow in his direction. He made a mild grunt of discomfort when it hit him, and he was annoyed, shoving the pillow so it was on the ground now, kicking up a small cloud of gray dust. You just giggled at the dry look he gave you, eyes glinting with mischievous delight.

But Axel was not done yet.

He noted that you were closer now, sitting between the middle cushion and the cushion you’d previously been on. He put the smirk back on his face.

“Okay,” he said with a light shrug, “You proved your point. You aren’t scared of me.”

Your chest puffed up a little bit. You were proud to have proven yourself, albeit in a rather childish manner.

“You’re not afraid of me. I just make you nervous,” he said coolly, green eyes sliding over to you and locking on your own which were widened in mild surprise. Your head was swimming with every time Axel had inadvertently made you just a tad nervous, particularly when he had moved close to you in Disney Town to pull you out of the way of a falling piano and when he called himself sexy and sent your little emotions running about in an attempt to contradict this statement. One you did not believe to be entirely false though.

“You don’t make me nervous,” you said with a roll of your eyes and what you hoped was a mildly unnoticeable quiver in your voice. But Axel was more observant than you were giving him credit for. He noticed. He scooted closer to you until the two of you were only about an arm’s length apart.

“Really?” he asked as he looked down at you, smirk still present on his face and only broadening once he watched your eyes rapidly dart over his expression to find his motives. You were hella nervous.

“Really,” you said, voice firmer – but only by a tiny bit.

“You’re not afraid of the big, bad stranger?” he said as he got closer to you.

“Pfft. You’re not _bad_,” you said, though you were clearly not focused on the actual implications of his words. You were hyperaware of how close he was; how _green_ his eyes were; how nice his voice sounded when it dropped so low.

You don’t know anything about me,” he continued, moving even closer to you. You didn’t want to back up. You didn’t want to lose ground right now; didn’t want to prove him right about being nervous. So you leaned back, heart thudding in your chest as he continued looming over you.

“I know you followed me into someone’s head to help a lot of people.”

“Or was it to get you alone and isolated?”

You let out a gasp as your head hit the cushion of the couch. Had he been moving this whole time? Had you really been leaning back this whole time?

Axel had you trapped beneath him, arms on either side of your head, one of his legs on the couch so he was holding himself up over you on all fours. He leaned down, eyes glinting in a minorly dangerous way that sent chills up your spine. You shuddered, your heart thudding in your ears.

“Are you nervous now?” he asked, voice low, almost a purr in your ear. You gasped when his breath tickled your ear, and he leaned back just a bit to drink in your expression. You were _fucked up_.

Be still your rapidly beating heart.

Then your heart damn near stopped when you saw that cocky ass smirk on his face. He was _far_ too amused about this for your liking.

“You’re not bad,” you said, voice slightly breathy from the daze he left you in, “You’re just an ass!”

He laughed, clearly unbothered by his ass-ness.

Then there was a creaking sound that put both you and Axel on high alert – which must have looked ridiculous considering your compromising position.

A speaker in the shape of Figment’s head rose up from the ground next to the two of you.

“This is your final warning,” it said, “Step away from the child or suffer the consequences.”

“Child?!” you snapped, more embarrassed by the label as opposed to being caught with Axel in such a position at the moment.

Axel just rolled his eyes and got off of you, and the speaker disappeared back into the ground. You looked over at Figment who was squinting at the two of you from beneath a sleep mask before he turned back over to go to sleep.

~~~

**This scene takes place after Axel and Reader rescue Ludwig and the rest of the scientists from Marluxia. However, the difference is in this version, Marluxia doesn't outright attack Reader, so her reaction to Axel is less severe than in the actual story. And it leads to a small moment of romantic tension between them.**

“Train with me,” Axel said, standing in the doorway to your room at the hotel. You still weren’t speaking to him. You glared and pointedly looked back down at the magazine in your lap. “I’m not leaving until you at least answer me.”

“Fuck off,” you said, still not looking up at him. But at least you had said something to him. True, it was a dismissal of his presence as a whole, but it was more than you had said to him in the past two weeks since Marluxia spilled the beans to you about the Organization.

“You need the training, and I’m your teacher.”

“I thought you said you’d leave if I answered. I answered. Now leave.”

“You can’t stay mad at me forever. We’re kind of in this together, so can you at least train with me. You’ve been slacking for two weeks, and you’re hardly going to be a match for Marluxia at that rate.”

“I will be mad at you until the day I die, Axel. You _lied_ to me, and it got my family kidnapped. They could have been hurt or _worse_.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I don’t know what you want from me! I helped you rescue your family. I stole back the information Marluxia took – risking my _own_ life by the way. And I don’t know if you noticed this, but I have actively committed treason against an Organization that offered to help me get my heart back. For _you_. They are now gunning for my ass as much as yours or Sora’s. So for at least one hour can you deign to look at me long enough to do _your_ job? And here’s a bonus: We’re training. You have a completely valid reason to _kick my ass_ and I can’t complain about it.

Now _that_ had your attention. Few things sounded sweeter than kicking Axel’s ass at the moment. You closed your magazine as harshly as you could, glaring at him.

“_Fine_,” you spat at him, “I’ll kick your ass.”

And kick ass you did. Well sort of. Your attacks, if they landed, were nothing short of brutal. All of your strength and anger was behind each and everyone of them, and Axel felt it. But that was only if they landed. Axel had pointed out to you an innumerable amount of times before that when you were angry, you were unfocused and sloppy when you fought.

So you were sloppy and unfocused now while fighting him. And he, ever the patient teacher, consistently reminded you of this. And you, ever the bullheaded student, ignored him in favor of taking your anger out on him.

And Axel found that his patience was running out. Demyx and Namine had both kept this same secret from you, yet you were talking to them. You were curt with Demyx, but much more friendly to Namine. But the fact that you were talking to them at all was infuriating to Axel – something he was beyond jealous about as well. But no, to get you to talk to him, he had to entice you with the thought of fighting him. And even then the first words you’d spoken to him since you had started giving him the cold shoulder were, “Fuck off.”

And Axel found that he was getting angry at you as well.

It was when your keyblade knocked him on his ass once more, sending him sliding across the ground, that he’d finally decided that he’d had enough.

Axel was a much more practiced fighter than you, and you had briefly forgotten about that in your anger. In training, Axel went easy on you. And he was done with that for now.

So in flurry of flame and speed, his chakram went flying into your stomach, knocking the wind out of you and sending you splaying on the ground, a low groan bubbling up from your throat.

“What the _hell_, Axel?” you asked, as you jumped back up, attacking him with more fervor than before. And Axel still wasn’t having it, putting you down over and over again, waiting for you to throw in the towel. But you never did. You were tenacious if nothing else. And you kept getting up and taking all of your anger out on him.

Then he’d had it. Completely and utterly had it.

He knocked you to the ground again, but this time he didn’t let you get up, firmly pinning you to the ground beneath him, his hands on either side of your head.

You panted in your tired state, glaring up at him. He glared back, green eyes a blaze with annoyance and hurt, as he panted too.

“What is your _problem_?” you asked, voice rising a few octaves.

“_My_ problem? You’re the one with the problem! I gave up everything for you and made a mistake, and I can’t even have a basic conversation with you. But you’re acting like Namine and Demyx barely did anything! Last I checked, they were holding on to that dirty little secret too, but I’m the only one putting up with your shit!”

“That’s because you broke my trust you ass!”

“So did they! So why are you singling me out? Why am I the only one out here getting my ass kicked for a crime other people also committed?”

“Because you’re _you!_”

“What the _fuck_ does that mean?!”

“It means you were the first real friend I made on this whole journey. You’ve been there since the beginning when my world fell, and I didn’t really have anyone. You’ve been protecting me and guiding me and _training_ me! You’ve been my best friend! And –,” the words felt like they died in your throat, but you forced them out anyway, “And I _liked_ you. I liked you a lot. And when I found out you lied to me, it hurt. More than finding out that Namine or Demyx lied. Because you were something different to me.”

You felt like you heart was going to thud out of your chest since you more or less just confessed to Axel that you had a crush on him. But his eyes weren’t angry anymore. His face was completely neutral as he gazed down at you, eyes searching your own but for what you didn’t know.

You glared when he continued to say nothing then pushed him off of you. He just rolled to the side, staring up at the sky.

“Well _say_ something,” you demanded, still not looking at him and glaring up at the sky. When he still didn’t answer, you sat up and looked at him.

He had a big, goofy smile on his face. His eyes met yours, and he let out a little chuckle that turned into a laugh. Was he laughing at you now? You felt embarrassed and hurt. You wanted to go back to your room. You stood up and prepared to leave.

Then you heard the zipper of his coat as he reached inside a pocket that was apparently on the inside of his coat over his chest. And he pulled out a flower. A pink peony. Your favorite.

And he’d gone out of his way not only to remember it but to go get one for you.

He handed it to you, smile still plastered on his face. You snatched if from him and stalked back to the hotel, trying to act like your heart wasn’t thudding happily in your chest. Axel was less conservative about it, still letting that smile grace his features as a less apparent heart thudded in his own chest.

You liked him. Which was great. Because he liked you too.

~~~

**These are just a few things here and there about the story. I don't know, I thought you might find them a little interesting.**

  1. Axel and Reader were supposed to progress much faster in their physical relationship than they did, but this was slowed down extremely because the burn wouldn’t have been slow enough. So there were just moments of sexual and romantic tension sprinkled throughout instead. They were supposed to have almost had sex on Animal Kingdom with lots of heavy petting and being caught in the act. So this was scaled back to a dream where everyone’s clothes stay on for the most part.
  2. The sexual tension scene above from when Axel and Reader were in the mind was scrapped with the addition of the “heart chamber scene.” Since Reader was mentally scarred in that moment and having trouble recovering, it was better to have Axel be a source of comfort rather than sexual excitement. Because, you know, that would have been highly inappropriate.
  3. Demyx was only added out of convenience so Reader could have something of a four/five-man band for the story (depending on if Figment were present to make it five), and he was the easiest to pull from the Organization due to his lazy nature.
  4. Dreamfinder was originally supposed to leave the group after exiting the mind with Figment staying with Reader but was kept because he might be useful later. And he was!
  5. Genki was originally supposed to have a bigger role in the story. He initially existed to establish that Reader had a social life on her home world, but then it was thought it could be expanded upon. So ideas were tossed around about him being a nobody in the Organization and a potential second love interest for Reader, but with no idea where to really fit it into the story, it was scrapped. And the spot for potential love interest was taken by two other characters (but I won’t say whom because that would spoil it). Just know that there be some drama on the horizon.
  6. Axel and Reader originally knew they were sharing dreams. This was scrapped because it was more fun to have it as a big reveal after they had gotten hot and heavy with each other in a dream and now had to face their growing tensions between each other.
  7. The idea that Reader feels the hearts of people she’s close to was based on the idea that Sora could harbor and share his heart with others. Only Reader was made different in that she could actively share and communicate her feelings with them via this connection but not harbor them. However, both she and Sora share the ability to use their connections with others to be able to find them as their lights (the relationships they share with their friends) are connected.
  8. The story of the elf and the orc (Reader’s ancestors) goes much deeper than what has been presented, but I’m not sure how much will be revealed in this story. But it is much lengthier and took on a life of its own outside of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1: Atom v Reader
> 
> Fun Facts
> 
> Scene 2: Axel and Reader gettin' it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up! The second deleted scene is very sexual, but it's at the bottom, so if you decide to skip it you ain't missing much. There's also a warning in front of it, so don't worry. I didn't spring it on ya.

**Okay so this is a scene from the original draft of Tomorrowland when it was an extremely short side trip we would have been able to fit in all of two chapters. But then we got creative. And excited. And we started building on it and the lore of it and the history and story behind all of it. And we wound up with the arc that we have now. So anyway enjoy a scene where Atom used to be even more simple-minded (think Zap Brannigan from Futurama) and his sexism was ramped up to 11 but never really calmed down like we did in the actual story where he has more personality and actual character development.**

You were standing around the kitchen watching robots bustle about to and fro, munching on an apple. Normally, Atom wanted to make some sort of remark to get under your skin, but he wasn’t sure what to say. You were always so witty – already probably having thought up some sort of comeback for comments he hadn’t even made.

And he didn’t know where you got off being so headstrong. He had never, _not ever_, met a woman with such a mouth on her. It infuriated him, making his heart race, his head reel, and his face flush a bright shade of red.

And yet…. It excited him. He liked the thought that you could be put in your place. He liked that you made it so challenging for him to do so. You were like a wild animal – a tiger that he had set out to tame. Something so feral and ferocious and exhilarating. Even as he watched you lean idly by on a counter munching on an apple with an almost bored expression on your face.

He began to stride over to you, and eventually your eyes flicked to him. And there it was. The boredom in your eyes vanished and was replaced with a certain light – a fire he felt almost happy to ignite even as he watched your expression turn to something like discontent. You looked at him like he annoyed you, and at least he could take some small modicum of pride in knowing that he got under your skin. He may not have gotten under your skin the same way you did his, but he mildly irritated you. Which was something.

“Captain,” you said in a tone that obviously held no respect for his title. And he felt his heart race with how much it riled him up – how much _you_ riled him up.

“________,” he said with just as much contempt, not bothering to add your title of, “Lady,” to it. Two could play at the disrespectful name game.

“Can I help you?” you asked in a way that very obviously indicated that you were asking a rhetorical question and you had no intention to help him. If anything you were just going to make some witty comeback to whatever he said. That is… if he couldn’t outwit your comeback first.

“Well if you could, you’d be in the right place to do it. You know a woman’s place is in the kitchen,” he said, leaning casually next to you on the counter and feeling a jolt of excitement run through him as he watched you bristle at his statement, however slight the bristling was.

“It makes sense you’d be lost in here,” you said smoothly, coldly, back, “I doubt all that machismo would let you do even the simplest task here.”

There was that bite. That venom that infuriated him so much.

“Are you saying I’m to manly for the kitchen?”

“I’m saying you’re not man enough to handle the kitchen.”

Atom opened his mouth to say something back. But he couldn’t think of where to lead from there. He closed his mouth. Then opened it again. He felt a blush spreading on his face – partially from anger partially from embarrassment. He snapped his mouth shut with a faint click of his teeth as he stood up straighter, staring you down from where he towered over you in a bid to intimidate you. Though you’d faced much larger opponents, so this little intimidation tactic didn’t have much effect on you.

“You’ve got a lot of lip for a woman,” he said, though it sounded more like an observation of your method of speech rather than an insult.

“Don’t worry,” you countered before biting into your apple again and speaking with your mouth full, “I’ve got another one to bother you with.”

You swallowed your bite of apple before your tongue darted out to catch a stray drop of juice it had left on your lip. Atom’s eyes followed that movement before his eyes moved back up to yours. They were challenging him, daring him to say something else, daring him to try and put you in your place. They almost looked playful, teasing.

His breathing picked up slightly.

“There are better uses for your mouth than disrespecting your superior,” he said lowly, almost like a growl. You set the apple down on the counter next to you, standing up straight and moving close to him, invading his personal space, making a statement that you were not afraid of him. Your eyes continued their hard gaze on him, never breaking.

“Oh really?” you said. It wasn’t a very strong comeback normally, but it carried a challenge this time. It dared him to try something.

He put a hand on the small of your back in a swift, quick motion and pulled you to him. Then he closed the space between the two of you, putting his other hand on the back of your head as he fiercely pressed his lips to yours.

And you bunched up his shirt in your fists as you pulled him closer, shoving your tongue in his mouth. Even now he couldn’t fully tame you, and for once he didn’t quite mind that, even as he pushed you up on to the counter and felt you draw him in closer with your legs around his waist. He put his hands on your hips, pulling you closer as he felt your fingers dig into his hair, holding his head in place as you explored his mouth.

Then someone was snapping their fingers in his face.

He blinked.

Oh.

It was you. Standing in front of him but still leaning on the counter. You were looking at him now with something like mild concern.

“You okay?” you said as you watched him warily.

He wasn’t sure when he’d gotten lost in his little fantasy. Probably when you said, “Oh really?” But you hadn’t gotten in his face to say it. Your eyes hadn’t challenged him with a fierce determination that bordered on sensuality when you said it. You had just continued eating your apple while waiting on him to say something. When he just stood there staring at you, it had gotten mildly unnerving, and you wondered if all your wit had caused him to have some type of aneurism.

“I have to go,” he said robotically and left the kitchen, feeling your eyes staring at his retreating back inquisitively. He wasn’t sure what _that_ was, but it’d probably be best to avoid you for a while until he could get his feelings, which up to that point he was sure was just anger, sorted out.

**Here are a few more fun facts about the story involving things that didn’t make it into the final draft.**

  1. Originally in Tomorrowland, Demyx and Axel were to be collared and unable to use their powers and were to receive a shock via the collars if they tried. This was because in the original draft for Tomorrowland, the Organization was a known threat to the world and were not welcome there. They recognized the Organization coats and only went easy on them because Reader was a keyblade wielder. But they were to remain collared for the rest of their stay.
  2. Namine was originally supposed to play the banjo but my husband (my editor) said he didn’t like the idea, so it was switched to the guitar.
  3. Axel was originally supposed to go on the trip to Space Mountain, but it was scrapped because he didn’t really contribute anything to the mission, and this gave time for the empress to get closer to him and start her infatuation with him.
  4. Reader and Atom were originally supposed to bond with all of the interviews and press conferences they’d be attending after defeating the alien menace. They were attending so many because that’s how Nova originally intended to keep them away and keep Axel close, but we figured that there was really only so much you could squeeze out of an interview about the same subject every time. So it was thought up to send them to another planet entirely which would keep Reader out of the spotlight and allow Axel to fill in for Atom’s position as Nova’s personal guard.
  5. Eo was originally going to try and get Reader interested in him as a means to keep Atom away. But we thought it’d be better if he existed as someone for Axel to talk to and get advice from in his new soldier job.

**So this scene is extremely sexual from the very beginning to the end, so if that makes you uncomfortable, you may want to not finish this little chapter. And it’s the last part of this little tidbit, so you’re not missing anything if you don’t read to the end.**

**This scene was in the original draft where Axel and Reader decide to fool around with each other but with the hindrance of knowing that if either of them got too -ahem- excited then they’d catch fire. However, this was a problem only on Axel’s side as the collar he has to wear to suppress his magic only affects him. If you skipped the fun facts and don’t know where the collar came from just go back and read fact #1.**

You felt absolutely _alive_ with Axel. Everything about the way he felt moving against you and touching you and _kissing_ you made you feel like you were on fire. And based on the way you felt your magic bubbling beneath the surface, you were going to be.

He trailed kisses down the side of your neck, reveling in the noises you made when he licked and sucked on a specific spot. He sucked on it so hard it hurt and you knew you’d have a pretty dark mark on there by the time he pulled away.

“Axel,” you all but groaned out. He didn’t respond just moved on to kissing other parts of you, trailing them over your collar bone, just above the neckline of your shirt. He wanted to move lower, get to other parts of you, put his mouth on every inch of you. But he couldn’t. So he settled for moving his lips back up to your mouth and feeling a thrill run through him when you moaned into it.

His hands slipped under your shirt and grabbed at your breasts. He smirked against you when you let out another needy moan. Though he let out a noise of his own when you wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled him into you, grinding his erection into your own crotch.

“Fuck,” he panted out as he began to let his own lust control him, letting his hips repeatedly roll into yours to get more friction down there, “You feel so fucking good.”

His words sent a shudder through you, and you put your hands beneath his shirt, running them over the lean muscle and scars beneath. You lifted it up and began to tug, and Axel got the message, lifting off of you for a moment to take the shirt off, tossing it where he had tossed his coat the moment the two of you had managed to pull yourselves off of each other long enough to get into your room and onto your bed.

He was back on you in a moment, but you pushed him away. He looked down at you in confusion and briefly wondering if he had crossed a line somewhere – trying to figure out what he had done differently that you didn’t appreciate now. But you just sat up and tore your own shirt off. Axel watched mesmerized as you lifted it up, watching it catch slightly on your breasts and watching them bounce lightly in your bra when the shirt finally gave way.

He could feel his dick throbbing in his pants. He needed you. _Now_.

You were back on each other two seconds later after both of you took in the sight of the other and were driven madly back into your lusts by how beautiful you found each other.

You were in a haze, one moment having your lips move against each other and the next moment trailing them over your bodies and the next heavily panting in each other’s ears as Axel held you close while he humped you into the bed while you tightened your legs around him and raked your nails down his back, moaning at how good the friction felt.

Eventually Axel couldn’t take the barriers between the two of you anymore, and he hooked his thumbs into your leggings, pulling away just enough to ask you if this were okay. But you were already wriggling out of them, so he just helped you out before undoing his own pants and letting out a relieved sigh when some of the pressure his pants put on his erection disappeared. They quickly joined the pile of clothing the two of you were creating.

As soon as the pants were off and on the floor, you were on Axel, pushing him back in the other direction, and kissing him like you were going to die if you didn’t. It took him by surprise, but he didn’t mind it, especially when you were on top of him and grinding down on him.

He let out a groan as you rode him, placing his hands on your hips and grinding back up into you while he watched your breasts bounce.

“You are _so fucking **sexy**_,” he said, his voice low and dripping with arousal. You felt your heart doing little flips in your chest as he said this. You didn’t even know what to say, so you stopped riding him and started kissing him. He pulled you in closer until the two of you couldn’t possibly get any closer, kissing you with a passion that made you dizzy with how happy you were.

“Do you,” you began once you managed to fight through your haze to ask him a question, “Want to go a little further?”

Axel’s eyes widened a little bit. The two of you had never gone farther than this, and he was always so content to do just this with you, that he never needed the orgasm to feel satisfied after. But, he looked you up and down, if you wanted to move farther, he certainly wouldn’t object to it.

“If you’re comfortable with it,” he said, eyes never leaving yours. They were intense and lustful and beautiful, and he could probably be satisfied just staring into them for the rest of the night. But his dick had other plans, twitching against his boxers. He was so hard he was almost poking out of them.

“I want you,” you said in a low whisper.

“Did you want to go all the way?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. He wanted to know where the boundaries were. He didn’t want to cross them without your permission. He’d never forgive himself if he ever forced you into something you weren’t ready for.

You bit your lip, looking a bit hesitant.

“Maybe not _all_ the way,” you said finally, “Is that okay?”

You looked scared, like you thought he’d be upset you didn’t want to have sex. He just gave you a reassuring smile, sitting up so you were sitting in his lap and he could press his forehead to yours in a moment of intimacy.

“I just want to be with you, and even if that meant just sitting here staring up at the ceiling and talking, I’d be fine with it.”

You couldn’t help it. You kissed him, only this time it was slow and sweet and full of all of the love you felt in that moment for him, and he returned it with just as much passion and love. The two of you pulled away, somehow more breathless from that one kiss than you had been from all your vigorous humping only a few minutes ago.

Then you kissed again after a moment of staring into each other’s eyes. And again. And again. Soon all of the kisses began to meld together again into a mesh of affection and little touches and lust.

You reached behind you to undo your bra, watching his half-lidded eyes go wide as you showed him your breasts for the first time. You were even more beautiful than he imagined, and he wasted no time putting his hands on them, massaging them and listening to you let out little pants and moans, eventually rolling your hips and grinding down against him again. He let out a little groan, he was steadily leaking precum into his boxers, a stain already spreading on them.

“C-can I touch you too?” you panted as he kissed your neck up and down, looking for another spot to put another hickey on you. He froze.

Yes. You could touch him. He wanted you to touch him so badly. He hadn’t been doing it. He almost wanted to beg for you to do it when you offered it to him. But instead he stuttered out a, “yes,” when you asked, feeling his heart jump into his throat. He waited, frozen with one hand on your hip, another on your breast, and his lips pressed to the crook of your neck.

Then he felt it, and he let out a loud groan. Then he blushed. You had barely brushed your hand over the head of his dick, just sliding his boxers down a little so it would be out, and yet that alone felt so incredible to him. And you felt him heat up exponentially. It was much more than the average person would and you pulled back slightly to look at him worriedly.

Your eyes flicked down to the collar around his neck then back up to his eyes.

“Are you sure you can handle this?” you asked, “I don’t want you to get a shock because of your magic if you ignite or anything.”

“Y-yeah,” he said breathily, “I can handle it. Give me a little more credit, babe.” He had a smirk and a cocky look about him. It did little to reassure you, but you decided that if he really wanted to risk it, then you’d oblige. Though it could have just been the horniness between the two of you talking.

“Okay,” you slowly before leaning in for another kiss. The two of you melded into a never-ending chain of kisses until it was broken by Axel letting out a low groan when you finally wrapped your hand around his cock, feeling it throb in your hand as you slowly stroked down then back up over the head, spreading precum over the it.

“Fuck,” he rasped out against your shoulder as he bucked into your grasp, shuddering when you sped up your actions. He leaned his head back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as he let out little pants and the occasional moan at what you were doing to him. And you leaned forward, placing little kisses over his skin.

He let his hands roam your body, too out of it to do much else with the pleasure he was feeling at the moment. Then his hands roamed down to your ass, kneading the flesh there before he reached a little lower and underneath you to rub his fingers against your slit. You gasped, halting your movements and biting your lip. He could feel a slick dampness there.

It was nice to know that you were as affected by all this as he was.

Axel slid you off of him and took his boxers off, finally letting his erection out completely. You followed suit as he was taking them off, removing your panties. You both stopped to look at each other for a moment.

_You’re so beautiful._

The thought crossed both of your minds as you looked at each other feeling that push and pull of love and desire through your shared connection which only seemed to amplify it from there.

Then the two of you just held each other, feeling intimate and close and like some part of you was complete in being with the other. He placed a kiss on your forehead, and you leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Then it went from there, kiss over kiss after kiss into kiss. You found yourself on your back with him over you placing tender kisses over your skin. You could feel the heat of your arousal on his as they touched. But Axel never went farther than that, remembering his boundaries. Instead he ground down into you, rubbing against you in a way that made you moan as if he _had_ entered you. But he didn’t, content to do this instead.

So he continued to kiss you passionately, turning your mind into a puddle of loving and aroused nothingness, while he rolled his hips down into yours as if he were making love to you. The slick from your arousal and his own lubed the two of you up so you could grind into each other with more ease and pleasure. And the two of you continued to feel each other, letting your hands run over each other’s bodies while you placed slow, languid kisses wherever your mouths could reach.

He picked up the pace eventually as time went on between the two of you, building your arousal until your breath hitched and you began to roll your hips back with more fervor. This, in turn, spurred Axel on, causing him to thrust faster while he panted against you. Then you began to make low mewling sounds that eventually turned into moans that ran into each other as you began to cling to him tighter, wrapping your legs around him and pressing him closer to you.

Then you arched your back, toes curling, letting out a moan that was louder than all the others. Axel pulled back, watching absolute bliss cross your face as your eyes rolled back into your head. And he could feel a steady throb and pulse pressed against his cock and realized that you were having an orgasm. If he had been close before, and he had been, he was teetering on the edge now. But he wanted to watch you for a moment. So he did, watching as you rode out the waves of your orgasm, moaning his name like he were the most amazing person in the world. And that moment, to you, he was.

Finally you went slack, resting fully back against the bed again as you climbed down from your high, a soft smile crossing your features. Axel leaned down and began to kiss you again before resuming his thrusting, chasing his own release now – made all that much closer from having watched you and knowing that he had been the one to cause it.

He closed his eyes, constantly replaying that moment in his mind over and over again, remembering how you felt as you twitched beneath him, watching your eyes roll back, listening to the moans of ecstasy leave your mouth attached to his name. And it drove him wild, and he thrusted like his life depended on it, feeling pleasure overcome him while he felt you tiredly cling to him as you gently ran your fingers through his hair. He could feel his temperature climbing, and he briefly wondered if he really would be able to keep his magic under control as he kept rolling his hips against yours, all thought flying out of the window as felt his dick throb in pleasure again, shooting out a thick rope of precum. He was so close, he wasn’t sure if he cared about the damn collar shocking him.

He continued thrusting, his rhythm steadily become erratic and unsteady as he drew closer to his climax. He moaned as he felt his cock leaking more precum, sometimes shooting it out and throbbing with pleasure. He was so close. So close.

Then finally. Finally. He felt himself cross the point of no return. His breath hitched and he stopped thrusting, grinding down on you for a moment as he felt himself starting to reach his climax. He could feel his magic running away from him, and he wasn’t sure he cared. But then he remembered he was touching you, and he cared about you. He didn’t want the shock to carry over, so at the last second just as he started shooting ropes of cum and his magic boiled over, manifesting itself in hot, red flames, he pushed himself off of you, feeling pain from the shock the collar was giving him that was only overshadowed by the pleasure he felt from his orgasm.

Once his orgasm had ended and he reigned in his magic, the collar finally stopped shocking him. Then he laid next to you and realized that you were looking at him worriedly. You placed a gentle hand on his face.

“Are you okay?” you asked, looking to make sure there was no lasting damage to him. He just smiled and pulled you in close to snuggle.

“Worth it,” he rasped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If you want to check out what these would have been snippets of, go check out the main story !
> 
> Main Story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413612/chapters/43613006

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked these, but haven't read the main story, then go give a quick read! I really hope you like it and I hope I know what I'm doing! Haha!
> 
> Main story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413612/chapters/43613006


End file.
